1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
In the past, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2011-156715, there has been a known printing apparatus in which a movement mode of a carriage is selected on the basis of whether the printing mode is a single color mode or a multi-color mode. Further, JP-A-2000-225719 discloses a printing method of selecting whether to perform printing using a black ink having a dye as a color material or using a black ink having a pigment as a color material, on the basis of whether the printing image data is color image data or black image data. Furthermore, in the disclosure of JP-A-2003-118097, in a case of printing an image in which a dot printing region, a blank region, a dot printing region are arranged in the sub-scanning direction, the number of sub-scanning operations is reduced by performing alignment feeding. Moreover, in the disclosure of JP-A-2001-162841, printing of the band feeding is performed for both black and color by a printing head in which each of a yellow nozzle array, a magenta nozzle array, and a cyan nozzle array is formed of a single nozzle line, and a black nozzle array is formed of two nozzle lines, or the printing of the band feeding is performed for black and the printing of the interlaced feeding is performed for color. In addition, JP-A-2009-274280 discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus which divisionally forms a raster region through a plurality of divided main scanning operations in accordance with delay of refilling.
However, in the liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-274280, the main scanning for forming the raster region is divided into a plurality of operations. Thus, there is a problem in that it takes a long time to perform the printing. Furthermore, there are raster regions, which are formed through the plurality of divided main scanning operations, and raster regions which are formed without the divided main scanning operations. Thus, there is a problem in that unevenness occurs due to the difference between the times to form the raster regions. Further, none of JP-A-2011-156715, JP-A-2000-225719, JP-A-2003-118097, and JP-A-2001-162841 deals with the problem of delay of refilling. Hence, there has been a demand to perform high-speed printing regardless of the difference between modes according to whether the type of the printing medium is a plain paper or a glossy paper or whether the color material of the used ink has a dye or a pigment. Besides, there have been demands for high quality, usability, low costs, resource saving, ease of manufacture, and the like.